familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Carleton County, Ontario
Carleton County is the name of a historic county in Ontario, Canada. In 1969 it was superseded by the Regional Municipality of Ottawa-Carleton. In 2001 the Regional Municipality and the eleven local municipalities within it were replaced by the current City of Ottawa. History Carleton County was created in 1800 from portions of Dundas and Grenville counties. It was named after Guy Carleton, 1st Baron Dorchester. Early Carleton County included a vague area of Eastern Ontario that included most of what is now Lanark County plus the area of what is now Ottawa west of the Rideau River. Originally part of Johnstown District for administrative purposes, it became part of Bathurst District, with judicial seat at Perth in 1823. In 1838, a separate Dalhousie District, with judicial seat at Bytown, was created with the same boundaries as Carleton County had in 1969 when it was abolished. In 1850, the Districts in Ontario were re-distributed into Counties by the Municipal Corporations Act and the administrative district of Dalhousie was replaced by Carleton County. In 1850, Carleton County included the following townships (from northwest to southeast): * Fitzroy Township * Torbolton Township * Huntley Township * March Township * Goulbourn Township * Nepean Township * Gloucester Township * Marlborough Township * North Gower Township * Osgoode Township Chronology *Also in 1850, all of the townships of Carleton County were incorporated (see list above). Bytown was incorporated as a town, and Richmond became a village. *In 1855 Bytown was renamed Ottawa and became a city. *In 1867 New Edinburgh was incorporated as a village and 20 years later was annexed by Ottawa. *In 1888 Ottawa East was incorporated as a village and would later be annexed by Ottawa. *In 1893 Hintonburg was incorporated as a village. It would be annexed 14 years later by Ottawa. *In 1898 Metcalfe was incorporated as a police village. *In 1903 Manotick was incorporated as a police village. *In 1905 Rideauville, Westboro and North Gower were incorporated as police villages. Rideauville was annexed by Ottawa two years later, and Westboro was annexed in 1949. *In 1908 Rockcliffe Park was incorporated as a police village, while Janeville was incorporated as a village. Janeville would be incorporated as a town in 1913 as the Town of Eastview, while Rockcliffe Park became a full village in 1925. *In 1910 Kenmore and Osgoode Station were incorporated as police villages. *In 1912 Ottawa West was incorporated as a police village and would be annexed by Ottawa in 1949. *In 1922 Overbrook and St. Joseph d'Orleans were incorporated as police villages. Overbrook was annexed by Ottawa in 1950. *In 1939 Hampton Park was incorporated as a police village. It would be annexed by Ottawa ten years later. *In 1955 City View was incorporated as a police village. *In 1956 Stittsville was incorporated as a police village. Five years later Stittsville became a full village. *In 1963 Eastview (now Vanier) became a city. Post-Carleton County changes Carleton County and today's city of Ottawa have the same borders; except that when Ottawa-Carleton came into existence, it added the Township of Cumberland from Russell County. Townships Carleton County consisted of the following townships: *'Fitzroy' (Galetta, Mohr Corners, Fitzroy Harbour, Kinburn, Antrim, Marathon, Panmure), Area, 60,518 acres (245 km²). Surveyed in 1821 by Col. Sherwood and opened in 1823. It was named in honour of Sir Charles Augustus Fitzroy, soldier and Governor of New South Wales, who married Lady Mary Lennox, daughter of the Duke of Richmond. *'Gloucester' (South Gloucester, Blackburn Hamlet, Orleans), Area, 84,267 acres (341 km²), on the east side of the Rideau River. The township was opened in 1798 and named from Prince William Frederick, second Duke of Gloucester. It was incorporated in 1850. *'Goulbourn' (Stittsville, Munster, Richmond), Area 65,447 acres (265 km²). Settled in 1818 by veterans of the 99th and 100th Regiments of the line disbanded at Quebec who established headquarter at Richmond. Township was named after the Governor General, the Duke of Richmond. *'Huntley' (Huntley, Carp, Corkery, Powell), Area 62,616 acres (253 km²). Opened in 1823 and named from Huntley Castle, one of the seats of the Duke of Richmond in Scotland. *'March' (Dunrobin, Marchhurst, South March), Area 26,157 acres (106 km²). On the shore of the Upper Ottawa River. Opened in 1823 and named in honour of the Duke of Richmond, whose second title was Earl of March. *'Marlborough' (Malakoff, Bridgeview and Dwyer Hill) Area, 56,817. Opened in 1798 as part of Grenville County. It was incorporated in 1850. *'Nepean' (Ottawa, Jockvale, Fallowfield, Bell's Corners). Area, 55,496 acres (225 km²). First settled in 1810 by Ira Honeywell, son of Rice Honeywell of Prescott. Township was opened in 1798 and named in honour of an Under Secretary in the Colonial Department. *'North Gower' (North Gower, Kars, Manotick) *'Osgoode' (Osgoode, Metcalfe), Area 91,342 acres (370 km²). Opened in 1798 and named after William Osgoode, the first Chief Justice of Upper Canada. First settled in 1826 and incorporated in 1850. *'Torbolton' (Torbolton, Dunrobin, Dirleton, Kilmaurs, Woodlawn), Area 25,812 acres (104 km²). A triangular township north of March along the Upper Ottawa. Opened in 1823. Torbolton was one of the titles of the Duke of Richmond. Source: Province of Ontario -- A History 1615 to 1927 by Jesse Edgar Middletwon & Fred Landon, copyright 1927, Dominion Publishing Company, Toronto See also *List of townships in Ontario External links * Carleton County (Carleton Landowners Association) * The Changing Shape of Ontario: 1951 map of Carleton County Category:Former counties in Ontario Category:Former municipalities now in Ottawa